Frostbite: Part One
by That One Girl Izzy41021
Summary: This is the story of Jedi Knight Ryker Orwin. The girl from a frozen wasteland who befriended the Chosen One, and lost everything trying save him. Yeah I know I suck at summaries but its good I hope. The story follows a Jedi/General in the Clone Wars throught most of her life. Begins before The Phantom Menace.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

The ice planet of Mayklee, BBY 32

Tucked away in the farthest corner of the north side of the outer rim lay one of the coldest planets in the whole galaxy. So cold that smugglers who visit the planet say that it's very hard to believe that there were more than just bacteria living with in its atmosphere. There was, although it was very meager in size, a population of civilized beings living there. It may have only been criminals and the horribly poor people but it was a population nonetheless.

_ Pitiful_. Jedi Master Abrina A'Bundu thought to herself as she stepped off of the ship which she took to the isolated planet. _Completely and utterly pitiful_. The cold stung her nose as her boots sunk into the deep snow, snowflakes drifted down landing on her eyelashes making her blink much more than she needed to. Needless to say, the Jedi master didn't like the. Despite that, she trudged forward toward the town the holomap said was dead ahead.

The bar was mostly deserted, save for the few Trandoshan hunters who sat near the fire warming their scales and the occasional drunk who sat halfway perched on a chair drinking away their problems. Abrina she'd her fluffy snow coat and sat down at the bar, her wispy cream coloured hair beginning to frizz from the mugginess of the atmosphere.

"An Arkanian Offshoot… Jedi, you don't see those that often. Say, are you even old enough to drink? Or are you too pristine for laws?" The bartender, a plump Lasat man with a mostly scrubbed off name tag reading the very faint the name Mehak questioned. The word young left a bad taste in her mouth, Abrina had hoped dearly that after she was granted the position as Jedi Master people would stop referring to her as 'kid' or even worse 'young one'. She scowled at the Lasat.

"For your information I'm well over the age to drink, twenty seven to be precise, and I'll take an Ardees, thank you." Her Corocanti accent leaving a slight sting in the air. She hadn't raised her voice what so ever, yet the feeling of disdain still filled the space between them. He didn't give her the drink. "I'm looking for the whereabouts of a criminal known as Breswin Fuien. Any idea as to where he might be." The man glared at her, as if they had started a staring contest of mutual hatred.

"Sorry, don't give off information to Jedi." The Lasat spat, "Now get out of my bar." She sat and stared at the bartender before eventually standing up and leaving, she could find Fuien on her own terms. She stepped back out into the cold and was immediately bombarded by the group of Trandoshans from the bar.

"Why are you looking for Breswin?" The biggest one pressed hissing in a way like the lizard he appeared to be.

"What's it to you?" She asked hand beginning to hover above her lightsaber, she could sense a fight coming on. The near human's force signature reeked of anger and suffering.

"He's dead." The statement echoed around her head. _Force, I didn't come to this God forsaken planet for nothing did I?_ "And soon you will be too, Jedi." He spat the last word like it tasted of rotten fish. The fight didn't last long, she was cold which didn't help with her battle strategy. In the end she felt a sharp whack to the back of her head, feeling the earth begin to spin as she fell to the snow covered ground. There was loud shouting and wails of pain that mixed terribly with the newly donned ringing in her ears. She couldn't believe these thugs had bested her, but then a feeling rushed over her something that said, _all things happen for a reason._ Right before the darkness overcame her, a face appeared above asking,

"Oh dear, are you ok miss?" Her consciousness drifted into the deep, black abyss.

A/N hi! So this is a Fanfiction I've been planning for a while. This particular part is set before the Phantom Menace, but most of it is set during the clone wars. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, I love it. Thank you!

-Izzy


	2. chapter one

Chapter one

Ryker's parents were dead to begin with, there was no argument there, although to Ryker, only being at the old age of four, she didn't really even notice, nor care for that matter. They weren't much of parents in life and that didn't change after death either, and now, they lay six feet under the icy, barren wasteland, with only frostbite and worms to keep their rotting corpse's company as they slowly return to the earth in which they came.

The funeral wasn't a sad occasion, people tended to die of hypothermia and diphtheria on Mayklee more often than the Jedi used the force. The affair consisted of two people, dressed in black watching and praying as the body wraps sat in the deepest hole the mortician could muster. Wols Beton was the only undertaker in the small, overcrowded city of T-Je Sou and hated every moment of it. Although legally on paper the Twi' Lek was only allowed to do embalming, the crime rates for the city were so high he didn't even particularly care that he did all the jobs in the mortuary by himself, despite it being against the law, that way he was always busy and didn't have to think about his failing love life, and he didn't have to pay someone to dig a grave, which he was perfectly capable of doing on his own. But that didn't mean he enjoyed what he did. Especially when it came to the people the dead had left behind.

The two children who stood by the grave looked mournful, not necessarily in grief, nor in agony and pain, just sad about the deaths in general. Kaiyo, the older of the two by twelve years, held the small hand of the girl who fiddled with the necklace given to her by her mother. They were dreadfully plain looking children, mostly skin and bones with similar dark brown hair, skin pale as the snow from the planet in which they came from never getting enough sun and nutrients. Anyone who passed the two would simply call them raga muffins and push them aside without another thought as to who they were. Kaiyo was a handsome young boy despite his skin tone and build, his face was chiseled and his quite prominent jaw had just the faintest hint of stubble beginning to grow, the girls in town tended to swoon every time he passed by their little gatherings, but all the young women put aside, everyone else found him as plain as day. He had no muscle nor any other promising features other than his face, which, unfortunately, meant that no one would hire him for jobs. The youngest girl, Ryker, as everyone seemed to call her, despite not liking her name at all and constantly asking to be called names similar to the other children there, but never succeeded and always ended up being plain Ryker Orwin, donned similar dark brown hair to her brother, but more stringy and thin from not being alive as long as he had, her cheeks were constantly rosey red from the forty below temperatures, and her face had already lost it's baby fat from long nights without food. They were brother and sister, that was obvious at first glance, the son and daughter of mechanics, and orphans to the cold.

Kaiyo only cried a little that day, he knew this was coming and had prepared himself weeks prior to the event, he cried only for the thought of raising his sister alone. He had decided long ago that he was going to teach her mechanics, and that he had done, and was quite fond of doing so. Whether it was building a small droid or showing her to rewire and engine, he had always loved seeing her grow in the subject. There was no school on the planet, so all Ryker had done for most of her life was mechanics, though she had only just gotten decent at doing so, and still wasn't as good as her brother, though she strived to be. She may have only been four but she knew something about the galaxy, and that was that you had to know what you were going to be in order to make your trade, especially on Mayklee, and that trade for Ryker was mechanics, through and through, just like her brother. She didn't know how to read, but she was ok with that, people tended to tease her about it though, and that always upset her, getting back to the workshop always helped. It took her weeks still to properly fix a droid or a speeder, she wanted to be fast at it, like her parents and her brother were, and all Kaiyo would ever say was that it would happen in due time, of course she didn't exactly know what that meant, how was time supposed to be due, and why was it that in Galactic Basic there were so many forms of the word, as far as Ryker knew there was at least three, she didn't know, but things like that kept her little mind occupied when sad occasions happened. For example, when she watched a toad freeze to death, she pondered what half of three was, at the time she hadn't a clue what decimals were, when she waited as her friend's fingers were being amputated from frostbite, she thought of why droids had numbers for names and not normal names, and as her parents were lowered into the ground, she focused on why she was named after her father and Kaiyo wasn't.


End file.
